During typical vitreoretinal surgical procedures a portion of the vitreous within the vitreous chamber is removed to allow access to the retina or other parts of the eye. Removal of the vitreous is accompanied by an infusion of fluid to maintain the shape of the eye and to maintain an appropriate intraocular pressure level within the eye. The intraocular pressure (IOP) of the eye is calculated based on both the atmospheric pressure and the estimate of pressure within the eye.
In some current approaches, the estimate of IOP is derived based on measurements from a pressure sensor located on a surgical console that is a distance from the eye. For example, the pressure at a proximal end of an infusion line may be measured as being representative of the pressure at a distal end of the infusion line. Factors such as a flow resistance and time delays introduce error into such measurements.
The potential for delays and inaccuracies resulting from measuring pressure at locations apart from the eye renders some approaches unsatisfactory. Therefore, a need exists for improved systems, devices, and methods for measuring intraocular pressure during ophthalmic surgery.